


Pain, Comfort, and Unity

by Zangster



Series: Zang's Dianakko Week 2019 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: An Easter Egg ship if you squint, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Minor canon divergence, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster
Summary: In this world, soulmates share injuries.In this world, Akko and Diana are oblivious as ever.Yet somehow, some things stay the same while others are different.A retelling of the events of LWA with some added soulmate goodness.





	Pain, Comfort, and Unity

Although the specific mechanics of soulmates were still unknown, Bernadette had taught Diana Cavendish the main idea.

Soulmates shared injuries.

She didn’t know whether they shared emotions, or if the injuries were one-to-one, or if feelings other than pain also transferred. Still, at this moment, those questions were far from her mind.

It was just a few weeks after they had gotten back from the Shiny Chariot performance in Japan. Right when she had recovered from the Jetlag, a scratch on her leg jolted her awake. Shortly after, more scratches hit her arms and legs and sides, causing Diana to cry out. Fighting through the pain, Diana ran to her mother’s room, who was beginning to stir from her daughter’s plight.

“Mommy! Mommy!”

The toddler climbed on the bed and shook her mother awake. Despite being tired and weak herself, the elder Cavendish woke, ready to care for her.

“What’s wrong Diana?”

“It hurts! A ghost scratched me!”

With the lamp turned on, Bernadette quickly began looking at Diana’s injuries. Luckily, no blood was drawn, but there were very clear red lines all over her limbs. She took her wand and began casting spells to heal the pain. The sniffling slowly stopped, replaced with a small sense of wonder as Diana watched her mother perform the spell. Soon, all the marks were gone, and Bernadette placed the young girl in her lap.

“All better?” asked the mother, kissing her daughter on the head

“Yes, mommy, but it still hurts a little,” smiled Diana.

“Hmm, that’s probably because your soulmate is still hurting.”

“But...so it wasn’t a ghost?”

“No, sweetheart. Our manor is protected against ghosts and spirits that mean us harm. Your soulmate must’ve injured themself.”

Diana appeared deep in thought.

“But...who would willingly hurt themselves at the middle of the night?”

“Well, it may not be in the middle of the night for them. Remember how Japan had different times than us? Your soulmate may live on the other side of the world.”

“Then how will I ever meet them?” asked Diana, looking at her mother with a sad expression. “When will we ever be close enough to see each other?”

Bernadette smiled. “Fate may bring you two together in the future.”

Later that night, Diana felt small scratches on her arm. While they didn’t hurt, they still left marks. Some symbols of some kind. Diana drew them the best she could, but she still couldn’t read it.

_ ごめんなさい _

* * *

When she awoke to her chest in pain, Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari thought she was dying. It was right on her heart, and no matter how much she moved, the pain remained constant and brought her to tears. She called out for her parents, who both ran in. Thankfully, after a quick check, they confirmed that her life wasn’t in any danger.

“Then...why does my heart hurt so much?” asked Akko, looking down at her hands and chest. “Did...did they get stabbed by a branch like me?”

“No, otherwise we would’ve seen a scratch or a mark,” said her father, trying to soothe his daughter by rubbing her head.

“How do you feel, Atsuko?” asked her mother, holding the girl in her arms.

Akko tried to think about what she felt beyond the pain. She tried to isolate what feelings came from where, and traced it back to her heart and mind.

“It’s...it’s like there’s a hole in my chest,” said Akko, her voice wavering as tears streamed down her eyes. “Something that has always been there is gone. I feel...sad, mom. So, so sad. Did...did something happen to my soulmate?”

Her parents nodded in understanding. They had seen this happen with relatives and friends - the loss of a loved one. They had experienced the same feelings that their daughter was right now, but to a higher degree. Both of them held Akko close.

“Your soulmate...lost someone,” said her mother. “Someone she loved very much. That’s why she’s so sad, and it looks like you’re sharing her pain.”

This knowledge shattered Akko. Her soulmate was hurting even more? Who could they have lost? She couldn’t imagine living losing even one of her friends, let alone a family member. They must’ve felt so lonely right now…

But it didn’t need to be that way.

Akko clutched her chest with both hands. While her eyes and breathing continued to sting and falter, she pressed on, doing her best to send any positive energy. Any feelings of reassurance and hope filled Akko’s heart and mind.

To let her soulmate know that they were not alone.

That they’d never be alone.

That she’d never leave them.

Akko’s parents realized what their daughter was doing and enveloped her with even more warmth. Slowly but surely, the storms of sadness subsided into small waves, and that crippling despair turned into a comforted one. Akko felt another hand not quite on but almost within her own, filled with gratitude. While it was still tinged with sadness, most of the weight had been lifted, and the knowledge that someone would always be there for them would be an eternal comfort.

* * *

The amount of headaches Diana was getting kept increasing ever since she started her year at Luna Nova. Whether or not those came from her soulmate or stress due to certain troublemakers around, she wasn’t sure. Still, as routine, she healed any injuries she sustained, which always resulted in thankful warmth in her heart. Whenever the daily stresses nearly overcame her, a comforting warmth overtook her body, giving her energy from a seemingly endless source yet reminding her to take breaks.

Had she not been so preoccupied with school, she would’ve noticed that the time difference between their interactions was gone.

In fact, her mind was currently preoccupied with an Atsuko Kagari defending a number of parasites on the Jennifer Memorial Tree. Despite her attempts to show how foolish the Japanese witch was for holding onto a childhood dream and for trusting a collector’s card, Atsuko continued to stand in her way.

She decided that there had been enough talking. Swiftly and accurately, she began casting Murowa despite Akko’s protests, dead set on saving the tree. Akko, in turn, was dead-set on stopping her, even if that meant putting herself into harm’s way.

When the spell struck Akko, Diana felt herself immediately burn with shock and shame as Lotte and Socy tackled her from behind. Although the two scrambled to help their friend, the impact left Diana’s back sore. The pain was quickly left behind as Akko struggled to stand up, asking Diana for help with a spell. Once they cast the spell, her breath was taken away by the sight of the Pappiliodya flying into the sky. It looked like Akko was right after all, a thought that was accompanied by warmth in her chest.

When everything was said and done, Diana winced and rubbed her back. Apparently, Lotte and Sucy had done more damage than she thought, so she quickly cast a healing spell, the pain quickly going away.

On another part of campus, Akko smiled and jumped up, saying how her back was now healed thanks to her soulmate. Naturally, Lotte swooned while Sucy blanched in disgust.

* * *

Following the footsteps of her idol proved to be a very tough challenge, especially when she couldn’t fly. All the scars on her legs (and the endlessing teasing from the Brown and Blue sharks) were proof of that, attempts to fly without proper knowledge of how it worked. Her soulmate must’ve been very patient considering that the scars would heal just moments after she sustained them.

Akko didn’t know why, but when Hannah and Barbara teased her and she hid her hurt feelings, her gaze went to Diana, who looked like she was in minor pain. Why would Miss Cavendish even remotely feel like that? As far as Akko knew, her life was perfect, and she was perfect: Talented, rich, and beautiful.

She hoped that her soulmate would never hear or feel that thought.

At the very least, her teammates were very supportive. Between Lotte’s smarts and Sucy’s chemical workarounds, they managed to get a headstart in the race. The questionable ethics of their strategy bothered Akko a little, but the end result would pay off. Or at least it would’ve, if it wasn’t for Amanda and the Shooting Star.

Inwardly, Akko apologized to her soulmate as she felt her ribs squeeze against the erratic broom. As such high speeds, she was shocked to find Diana keeping up neck and neck with her. Parts of her body began to ache from the chains and the acceleration, yet she kept her grip firm. Diana also appeared to be in minor pain, most likely from pushing her own limits. While a part of her heart felt sorry for her, most of it grew excited. For once, she had the honor student on the ropes.

It seemed like it would be a draw. While Akko had raw power and speed, Diana had more control and precision. Their movements seemed opposite from one another, yet they seemed to inherently balance one another. For every straightaway that gave Akko the chance to pull ahead, there was a turn that Diana used to cut in front. There was ebb and flow, a yin and yang to their movements.

Until the Shooting Star finally decided it had enough..

Despite completely eating it, she soon felt a hand tug on hers. When she looked up, she saw Diana with her wand out, already waving a healing spell.

“Get up before O’Neill takes second place.”

Had either of them paid attention, they would’ve noticed that through their joined hands, their pulses were the same.

* * *

Things have been...weird for Diana to say the least. She expected as much since she was attending a magical school, but golden butterflies, greedy Dragons, and Chariot fans were not a part of her expected plan. On top of that, she heard that Akko almost killed Professor Pisces, yet still managed to pass her class. Worse yet, she received word that her Aunt Dayl had apparently fallen unconscious, seemingly out of nowhere, and the very next day, Diana suddenly passed out as well. Hoping for just one day of peace and quiet, she knew that her hopes were gone the moment she saw Hannah and Amanda arguing.

“You are absolutely insufferable, Amanda O’Neill!” said Hannah, walking in the opposite direction from the troublemaker.

“I’m insufferable? Ignoring how sickening sweet you get with your soulmate, you treat others like trash!” said Amanda, chasing after the other girl.

“So?”

“All I told you was to lay off Akko, and you can’t even do that!”

“Oh, you did _ so _ much more than that!”

“Sorry, Diana,” said Barbara, looking at her soulmate with worried but fond eyes. “I tried to stop them, but her feelings are stronger than usual.”

“I understand,” said Diana, sipping her tea and hoping that her headache would go away. “Soulmates are finicky, and the extent of their influence on each other remains inconsistent.”

“Speaking of which, I heard that another pair of students found their soulmates today,” said Barbara, smiling at the news.

“Really? Who?”

“Akko’s teammates, if you can believe it. Apparently, when one of them didn’t wake up from a self-induced coma, the other could barely move or stay awake. That tipped Akko off, and she told them once they woke up. That Manbavaran girl seems too...scary for a kind soul like Lotte.”

“Since when did you become so close to Ms. Yanson?”

Barbara’s face remained unchanged. “I’m not. I’m just stating facts.”

The two giggled, which was quickly drowned out by the increasing volume from Hannah and Amanda. By now, other people in the cafeteria were beginning to stare, some secretly hoping for a fight. Even the red team (with Sucy and Lotte walking with joined hands), who just arrived, seemed captivated, and Diana could not hold her own curiosity.

“It’s a good thing the universe gave us soulmates so _ someone _ could tolerate you!” shouted Amanda.

Enraged, Hannah moved to slap the American, who didn’t make any move to dodge.

Amanda and Hannah’s faces jerked in the opposite direction. 

Barbara’s face jerked away from Diana.

The whole cafeteria became silent. Poly soulmates were not impossible, just rare. But to see the display of aggression only to be hit with the soulmate reveal shocked everybody into silence. Amanda and Hannah looked at each other with jaws on the floor. Barbara managed to keep hers off it, but still had wide eyes. All three had a red handprint slowly forming on their right cheek. Even Diana was still trying to process what she just saw. Nobody in their right mind would remain unfazed after seeing that.

Except for one person.

“Gee Amanda,” said Akko with a cheeky smile. “How come the universe lets you have _ two _ girlfriends?”

* * *

When Akko set out on her journey to become the next Shiny Chariot, she hoped that she would have fun adventures along the way. While the classes at Luna Nova were (informative but) boring, being in a magical environment ensured something exciting would happen. She freed Vajarois in the Samhain Festival, started a communist revolution, grew closer to Professors Ursula and Croix, stopped an outbreak of moss, fought that Appleton jerk with Amanda, and built a mech with Constanze. Even better, she had awakened four words!

In between all the events, she grew closer to the students at Luna Nova. While it was still present, most of the teasing had died down. With Constanze’s help, she helped build a bigger bed for her teammates without compromising space in their room. Jasminka helped Akko gain access to tastier snacks and foods in exchange for helping gather the ingredients. She even managed to convince Amanda to transform back into her Appleton getup as a favor for Hannah and Barbara. With favor from her friends and favor from the staff thanks to her help in the strike, Akko was happier at Luna Nova than she thought she would ever be.

And in the process, she forgot about trying to find her soulmate. The presence was always there, but despite feeling stronger in the beginning of the year, it was beginning to weaken. Their will, their passion, their strength, it all seemed to slowly grow smaller and smaller. The warmth Akko sent still got responses of gratitude, but it lacked its usual energy. Still, since Akko didn’t know their identity, all she could do was share her positivity and energy, and for her soulmate, it was enough.

All that positive energy came to a halt when she met Diana at the tower. Despite normally being closed off, Akko was able to read all the emotions going through the top student. Guilt, sorrow, anger, frustration, and pride. Diana, however, did not give her an answer and flew off, forcing Akko to do the most rational thing she could think of.

She chased after her.

Thankfully, Andrew and his father gave her a ride, both men stoic as ever. Once she got to the manor, everything clicked into place. She felt guilty for judging Diana without knowing her past or the burden on her shoulders, angry at her cousins and aunt for selling off what little legacy they had, frustrated that all this forced Diana to leave Luna Nova, and prideful that she was (Friends? Rivals?) a good acquaintance with such an amazing witch.

So naturally, when Diana set off for her ascension ritual, Akko was extremely nervous. In fact, a few minutes later, she started feeling short of breath. All it took was a little eavesdropping on Daryl’s plan to stop the ascension, and Akko shot off to the shrine. She hoped she could protect Diana from whatever scheme her evil aunt had planned. What’s the worst that could happen? Giant snakes?

* * *

For the first time in Diana’s life, the energetic connection to her soulmate weakened. In fact, she herself had never felt so lost. It was as if a piece of her soul was missing, a brilliant flame was suddenly snuffed out. She was already saddened by the news regarding Professor Ursula and the Wagandea pollen and tired from helping teachers investigate whatever magic had turned Professor Pisces into a tree. With tensions rising around the world, it would make sense that her soulmate would be feeling it, but to this degree?

Still, her soulmate was still alive, and she had more pressing matters to attend to. After confronting Ursula/Chariot, she gathered up the Red, Green, and her own team to search for their missing friend. Despite laying out a logical path and system to follow, Diana felt some sort of magical instinct take over. It tugged on her heart and mind hard enough that she complied. Eventually, it led her to the very person she was looking for.

The top student had never seen Akko in such a state. She looked so defeated, deflated, and depressed. Diana never felt her own heart hurt so much from seeing someone in so much pain. Still, she had to help, even if that meant swallowing her pride and revealing things she would rather not.

Then again, after Akko saved her from her aunt, it was the least she could do.

She told Akko everything, that she used to be a fan of Chariot, how she lost her magic, and how through sheer belief, hard work, and determination, all of which were qualities Akko had, she gained her magic back. Finally, she gave Akko her prized Shiny Chariot card and said words that neither of them would ever forget.

“I believe in your believing heart.”

Akko’s joy must have been infectious, because as her spirits and light returned to their maximum, Diana felt her own heart rise as well. Both of their hearts began to race as Akko took Diana’s hands into her own. Reinvigorated, both girls rushed out of the shop to find their professors. 

* * *

They did it. The Noir missile was destroyed, the world was saved, and magic has been restored. Despite the legitimate danger, it felt like poetry. All of their friends had helped boost them all. Jasminka and Constanze used magitech broom modifications powered by sugar fuel. Amanda, Hannah, and Barbara used a combination of fire, lightning, and pure talent (Amanda’s words). Lotte and Sucy used their spirits and potions. Altogether, their friends in their soulmate groups used all of their abilities and placed their hopes into Akko and Diana.

Through all the fighting, the two felt united with one another. When Diana flew, she knew exactly what Akko’s next move would be, and Akko in turn knew the trajectory taken by her partner. Both Akko and Diana felt their hearts stop, overcome with despair, only for it to be lifted up by the Shooting Star. Finally, their two wills become one as they fired the Shiny Arc, destroying the missile and releasing the Grand Triskellion. It was truly a momentous, magical moment.

Yet nothing could contend with the magic they felt within each other as their hearts finally calmed down from the intense battle, only to beat in sync with one another. Holding hands, the two witches stood on top of the reinvigorated world, the perfect sight to conclude such an adventure. However, their sights were not on the world, but on each other.

Then, while gazing into each others eyes, they smiled.

“We’re really oblivious, aren’t we?” said Akko, holding her soulmate’s hand even tighter.

“If I recall, one of us was a bit dead set into becoming the next Chariot that she forgot about her well-being,” said Diana, bringing their foreheads together.

“And the other got too caught up in her studies to take care of herself.”

The two girls laughed softly, slowly bringing their bodies closer together.

“Thank you...for healing me whenever I got hurt. I’m sorry about those.”

“Thank you for being by my side through...the low points in my life.”

Then, Akko got an idea.

“Hey Diana,” said the Japanese witch with a cheeky grin. “What if we kissed on top of the-”

Diana answered her question with a kiss of her own, one that rivaled the power of all the magic in the world. Of course, since they could sense and send each other’s elation, happiness, and joy, it created a feedback loop that left both girls glowing for weeks afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Akko scratched "I'm sorry" to Diana the first time time the scratches appear.
> 
> So...I’m back? Despite having a free summer, fanfiction wasn’t exactly at the top of my mind, as I have been working on more original writing and even drawing. That being said, I made it a goal for me to participate in Dianakko Week this year after dropping the ball last year.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this short story. If you didn’t, please leave a comment on how I can improve as a writer. I’m always looking to better myself so I can repay the fandoms that give me so much joy.


End file.
